


To remember him

by SpiritTamer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I wrote this in 30 minutes on my break at work, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, sorry about the typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritTamer/pseuds/SpiritTamer
Summary: Something is off putting about Kaito bleeding.





	To remember him

The door to their dorm rooms clicks open at 5 o’clock in the evening, and Kaito Momota saunters in, unceremoniously tossing his keys onto the desk with a loud clank. Maki glances up from the book she’s deeply engrossed in, eyeing him with suspicion.

“You’re a bit later than usual,” She comments, pulling back a short strand of black hair. It’d been cut only a few weeks only, now bobbing just below her ears. 

Kaito gives a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh, yknow. Tripped down the stairs.” He then reaches for a tissue box beside the bed, going to wipe a clean shaven chin. 

Maki then realizes a crimson trail of blood is dripping from his mouth, smearing across his lips. Kaito notices her staring and turns back.

“Uh, yeah, I think I cut my lip on the pavement when I fell. No biggie.” 

Her entire world starts to crumble into pieces.

Kaito Momota is suddenly not her college roommate, a medical major she’d been friends with for only a few months. He instead kneels in front of her pale form, wheezing and coughing up bright pink splatters of blood. The jacket loosely worn around his shoulders, galaxy print foreshadowing his imminent execution, one that Maki screams and begs to be halted, knife in her sweaty palms slipping from her grasp-

A loud bang goes off and everything is black.

She later concludes the bang was her skull hitting the headboard of her dorm bed. 

The girl awakes sometime later, blinking up at an anxious Kaito, hand softly resting on her forehead. 

“Thank god Maki Roll...” He murmurs, thumb stroking through strands of hair. She lifts a hand up and touches a cheek, a gasp escaping her lips when she realizes she was crying. 

“You passed out suddenly when I got back. I wasn’t sure what to do, sorry.” 

She glances up at concerned eyes, wondering if she ever found they resembled glittering stardust. 

“I don’t know what happened. I guess I wasn’t feeling well.” and that’s the truth. All she knows is that Kaito came home bleeding...red blood? And something caused her to panic. Here Maki was, trying to be the sensible and strong one. 

Ignoring the pounding in her chest, she sits up, not breaking eye contact. 

“By the way, since when have you called me Maki Roll?” 

Kaito blinks in confusion as if he didn’t even know he’d even said that. 

“I...don’t know. It came naturally when you woke.” 

For some reason, that answer is comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> might revise this later, but wanted to get the idea out there


End file.
